litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Anglian Imperial Defence Force
300px|right|thumb|War Ensign of the Nova Anglian Military The is the loose term used to encompass all major military arms within the Nova Anglian Empire. Governance Constitutional Constraints In terms of the constitution, the entirety of the Nova Anglian Imperial Army is intended only for the defence of individual worlds and sectors in non-assault environments, where other aptly trained and entitled detachments (Such as Elite Marine Corps, etc) are intended purely for war and high-priority defence. However, the constitution does not restrict the operation of conscripts outside their sectors, nor does it restrict the length of defence operations; as a result, their initial purpose has been abused. With the flawed reasoning of "defence and security operations", the conscript army has since been forced into a pivotal role of breaking the intergalactic peace agreements, leading to Nova Anglia's disgraceful acts of stellar conquest of the past few centuries. Organisation Distinction Between Men and Women Operatives Whilst men are fully expected to take part in all forms of warfare and the responsibilities of attained rank up to the very limit of what their conscripted time requires, there has remained much controversy around women serving within the military. Whilst much less numerous, conscription drives still exist for women fit for service. Initially, all women conscripts served within Women's divisions of the Imperial army, normally serving time away from front-line duties serving as clerks, vehicle drivers, nurses (a position of which is most famed for the gender), radio operators, welfare workers, flight controllers, interpreters, laboratory workers, religious clerics, ordnance personnel, and lastly course instructors. Roles for women beyond technical and secretarial support remain reluctant, but do exist in moderate circumstances. These include, but are not limited to: Snipers, tank crew members, vehicle and/or encampment machine gunners and guards, and finally auxiliary roles. Other mildly common cases include the daughters of wealthy nobility attending officer academies (with a notable example of women demonstrating very apt tactical skill), where they are then placed within commanding positions away from direct involvement in missions, usually attaining the bear minimum amount of field experience before working their way up the ranking hierarchy. One example of this occurring is with Canytus Polophylax, the only female general of any regiment within the army. Conscription Conditions Men are expected to serve up to 24-48 months full field service, usually averaging to around 34 months for the army as a whole, with the option of term extension to a maximum of 40 years. Women at expected to serve at least 12-24 months with a maximum field time of 10 years, however they are susceptible to possible discharge at any time in the case of an excess of contingent. The minimum age for men and women to be conscripted is upon adulthood, age 18, however there has been countless cases of boys (and in exceptional cases, girls) lying about their age to attain the greatly desired and romanticised position being on the field fighting the enemies of Anglia. Uniforms During the infant stages of the Nova Anglian Empire, worlds typically bore individually managed conscript regiments with non-galactic standardised equipment and uniforms, however by the time of the first writing of the Royal Constitution this was abolished stellar-wide to promote uniformity, Imperial standardisation of supplies and equipment, and lastly a lean towards galactic nationalism in favour of planetary nationalism. The standard modern Nova Anglian conscript uniform takes the form of pale grey above knee-length coat and leggings trimmed with dark brown leather straps and metal fasteners, as well as a decorative, minimalist usage of the national colours of black and gold and the royal colour of red. Undershirts are usually always a pin-striped chalky white. Footings are usually dark brown or shined black leather. Female conscripts wear a slightly altered version of the uniform designed to smartly fit their natural physiques. On all uniforms, the Nova Anglian coat of arms is cleanly printed on the chest of the overcoat. File:NAConUniform.png|Standard field grey Uniform insert (male) from the Imperial Army standard issue handbook to Lither for originals file:NAConForestUniform.png|Standard Forest Dress Uniform (male) NAConUniformCO.png|Standard field white uniform worn by Commissioned Officers with peaked cap equipped Ranks and rank insignia Troops So referred to as the bread of the butter, the gears of the machine, the conscripted privates of the Nova Anglian army make up the staple soldier of the force. Whilst the most inexperienced, the least unified and hardy, they are by far the most numerous, filling in a place within the working of the army that serves to be equally as important as every other rank cadre combined. By default, the conscript battalions suffer the most casualties, and along with their NCOs, are often are the ones to see the most raw field experience. To be a private is a rite of passage that all military men and women must champion in order to ever attain higher glory. Non-commissioned Officers Non-commissioned Officers (Or "NCO"s) are concerned with the welfare of the military, acting as representatives of their higher officer. Their main duty is the health, welfare, management, funding, equipping and training of the military as a whole. Whilst they are expected to take each one of their privates into consideration, their main concern is usually whether specific companies, battalions (and so fourth) can deploy and fight when needed. It is often said that NCOs are the men and women the Officers rely on to ensure that the privates within their specific companies function efficiently and are capable of doing their assigned mission. Example: A Company Commander issues an order stating that Company A must seize their objective no later than 1200 hours. In doing so he or she must ensure to their higher commander that they has the required soldiers and equipment on hand to perform that mission and that they are sufficiently trained for such a task. From there the NCOs will take that order and ensusure that all assigned personnel have their weapons and equipment in working order, have ammunition, food and water and are trained in immediate action drills. In typical military fashion, there exists within many companies an air of ridicule and ill-respect towards their NCOs, all of course highly dependant on the quality of leadership they receive. Soldiers' descriptions of the rank tier vary from world to world, with some of the notable including: Someone who has stayed in the army long enough to get promoted to being "above useless", somebody pretending to care for their privates to achieve higher rank (a.k.a. a"Non-Caring Officer"), or lastly, somebody simply too stupid to attempt to get an actual commission. Warrant Officers Warrant officers are a non-commissioned rank cadre of their own between non-commissioned officers and commissioned officers. Filling the roles of technical leaders and specialists, Warrant officers are officially entitled to be capable of operating command detachments, units, activities, vessels, aircraft, and armoured vehicles as well as lead, coach, train, and counsel their subordinates. However outside of this, a warrant officer's primary task as a leader is to serve as a technical expert, providing valuable skills, guidance, and expertise to commanders and organizations in their particular field (or in typical negative army slurs, they "pretend to be"). Fields include: scientific study, religious clerics, administration, criminal investigation, or the speaking of foreign languages. Low Grade Officers Officers Category:Military Category:Nova Anglia